


He's Not Good For You But She Is Part 2

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: "What the hell happened to you? Who hurt you? W-was it him?"





	He's Not Good For You But She Is Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> The request fit well as a continuation of "He's Not Good For You But She Is."

Queenie walked through the door, a large purple bruise spread across her cheekbone. Tina was quick to jump out of her seat, looking at Queenie with concern. "What the hell happened to you? Who hurt you? W-was it him?" Queenie was looking at the floor, afraid to meet her sister's eyes. "He...he found out that I was in a relationship with Y/N. He was angry that I had moved on so quickly. Tina, I'm scared, what if he comes here?" Tina hated to see her sister so defenceless. She grabbed her wand, leaving Queenie with you, and stormed out of the apartment. "Oh, he won't. He'll never hurt you ever again."


End file.
